Mommy?
by HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Haruhi's mother died? And the reason why she's afraid of thunderstorms? Well, if you want to find out then this story is for you! I apologize in advance if you don't like it but please bear with me if you can. Please R


**It was a dark and stormy night, thunder and lightning can be heard over the horizon. A little girl, in the age of what must be 5, was running through the forest in her already dirty, ripped, and drench white dress...running...crying...**

**The poor girl kept on running through the forest hoping she can escape. In her mind, flashes of pictures of scenes that she had saw, blood...there was a lot of blood...a gun shot was heard...her mother laying on the floor...cold...lifeless...pale...**

**The girl wanted to scream but feared they would hear her and kill her. They had saw her and the only thing she can think of doing was to run.**

**Hours have passed as the girl reached a dead-end, a cliff and hungry ocean waves was bellow crashing on the pavement. Her breath hitched as she heard noises. It was only a matter of time they will come. The sounds were getting louder by each passing minute. It was only at that time she had realize that she lost her mother. The people they had trusted and thought were her friends killed her... it hurts...it really hurts... being betrayed by your own friends...!**

**She can't take the pain anymore and broke down. Then they came. **

"**There you are you naughty little girl!" one of them said. It was the leader... She gasps and took a few steps back near the cliff, but he caught her wrist as she stopped. At this point she was trembling, crying and scared as she looked at him in the eyes, which she was regretting on doing.**

"**You should not have saw that, little girl, but I'll let you go if you will do something for me in return." The mans eye glinted in a devious and bad manner. The girls eyes widen as she saw the glint in the mans eyes.**

"**N...No! Let me go!" The girl said out of breath struggling from the tight grip the man had on her. After struggling a little while she managed to escape the grip of the man, but it was a big mistake.**

**She fell of the cliff and onto the ocean water. She struggled to keep above the water and keeping air in her system. She was drowning, deeper and deeper into the ocean. She was lacking air as she kept coughing, thrashing and struggling on getting above water. But without avail, she just kept sinking. She was getting tired and was loosing consciousness. She felt arms wrapping around her waist as she finally lost consciousness.**

**It was dark, she cannot see anything. She kept screaming, asking if anyone was out there. But no one replied. She kept on running and screaming as she heard thunder and lightning. In front of her she saw scenes of things of what happened to her mother, men...knives...gun shots...her mother laid lifelessly on the floor... her mother being stabbed... shot...blood...a lot of blood...**

**The girl screamed and begged for it to disappear, tears were falling nonstop, but the scenes just won't go away. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard a voice. A sweet voice calling her, 'till then she was blinded by a flash, light emanated.**

**She woke up seeing a man with maroon hair looking at her worriedly. "Oh Haruhi! Your awake!" The man saying almost shouting, hugging the girl in a death grip-hug. "D-dad..! Can't...b-breath...!" she said wheezing and out of breath. Her father let her go and said a almost inaudible sorry. Her father was now spouting nonsense and things she can't understand, she took this opportunity to observe her surroundings. She saw the room was colour white and there were several machines that she was hooked at, she understood that she was at a hospital. 'So...it wasn't a dream after all...' the girl thought sadly as she remembered of the past events.**

"**Haruhi." Her father stated, succeeding in catching her attention. She guessed that she was spacing out cause it seems that her father was calling her name a few times before and was very worried. "Haruhi, are you alright? Is something wrong?" her father asked her, worry showed visibly all over the grown mans face. "Yes dad. I'm fine and nothings wrong." She answered him and he relaxed a little. "Dad" she said. Her father hummed as a sign signalling he was listening while smiling that his beloved daughter is alright. "How long have I been unconscious?" asked the girl curiously. **

**The maroon haired man smiled a sad smile and answered "You have been out cold the whole summer. School is starting next week, good thing I already enrolled you in it be-" "Dad." She said cutting his fathers sentence. "Yes sweetie?" he asked smiling at the girl a little happily.**

"**What happened when I was out?" the girl asked curiously to her father. "It's a long story" the man answered. "I got time" she answered.**

**The man told her what happened when she was unconscious. The man explained that the one who was chasing her was her mother's client. The little girl knew who the man was, but kept quiet and listened to the father's explanation. The father explained everything to her daughter as simple and easy as he can, trying not to make it too hard on her as it already is. **

**The little girl listened with a straight, calm and blank face as her father explained to her the happenings. The memory of how it came to be was still fresh on her mind. She was so excited being able to know how her mother do her work when they went to Kyoto for her mother's case. She have always idolize her mother. She was a strong, beautiful, brave, and intelligent woman, something she never was and will be.**

"**Dad, I want to see mom. When will I be able to get out of the hospital?" she told the man. "Sorry, sweetie but mommy pa-" "I know, I want to see her grave is what I meant" The girl interrupted. The man nodded. "Okay, the doctor said you can be released tomorrow." **

**A doctor came in to check on the girl. She did all she needed to do and told her that she can be released the next day but need to rest and get a monthly check up. (A/N: sorry! I don't know how they do it in the hospital and stuff! I am a child of doctors and I don't know what and how they do it...I am a horrible daughter...I am so sorry...Well, Back to the story! X3)**

**The next day the girl was released out of the hospital and went back home. The first thing she did was took a quick shower, changed clothes and took a nap. After a 15 minute nap she and her father went out and went to her mothers grave. **

**She and her father was dressed in all black. They were in front of her grave, the lit 2 candles, and put some flowers and homemade rice cakes in front of the little girl's mother's grave. After several hours, they finally decided to go back home.**

**They were already out of the gates, The man and little girl holding hands, both turned around to look back at the graveyard. Both crying and devastated but tried to be strong for the one woman that they both loved, leaving with a vow and promise.**

'I won't love any other woman besides you, Kotoko. You will always be my one and only love. I will take care of our daughter, love. Even if I need to take my own life I will do it and I will do everything to make her happy, I promise '** Ryoji vowed and promised.**

'Mother, please always guide me from heaven. I will be a lawyer just like you when I grow up so please guide me, that I promise.'** The little girl promised and vowed to always to take care of her father, the only family she has left.**

**Two hearts, Two souls, crushed and heart broken but tried to move on and tried to live their life for their beloved sake, the one and only woman that they both loved and lost but will always live and remain in their memories and heart forever.**

* * *

**A/N: Hi! This is my first time to try and write an Ouran fic so sorry for any OCC-ness. Anyway I am so addicted to OHSHC now! X3 (fan girlish squeal) Anyway I got this idea during the most random time. I got the idea during a middle of a chapter test in my math class (yeah, I know, from all the time I can get an inspiration it had to be in a middle of a test (-_-)",not the best time to get an inspiration.) and I just couldn't resist to write it so I did. **

**~Thank you for reading my crappy writing and bearing with it! **


End file.
